Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle assembly system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a joint guarantee system for vehicle assembly that can manage joint history of parts of a vehicle in an assembly line where the parts are assembled to a vehicle body, and a control method of the same.
Description of Related Art
In general, vehicle makers assemble tens of thousands of parts through a large vehicle number of welding and assembly processes in all of mass production processes to produce vehicles. In particular, most of the works made in a designing process of the processes of producing a finished vehicle is a fastening process that fastens various parts to a vehicle by, using fasteners such as bolts and nuts.
The fastening process impacts the quality index of the vehicle such as durability or the degree of comfort of the finished vehicle, which the consumers feel, so it is required to thoroughly manage the joint history of the parts for the vehicle body. However, although the importance of managing the joint history of parts for a vehicle body is recognized in the art, management of joint history with a high practical effect has not been made by technical limitations.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.